Taking Charge
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Conner thinks science is boring. He doesn't think it has any purpose in life. But when crisis hits a lesson he learned in science class just might save the life of both his parents
1. Science Is The Body That Houses The Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Olympus Has Fallen. This is AU and told from Conner's point of view

* * *

I have a close and personal relationships with all my buddies. Mouse is my age. He's the captain of the wrestling team and he can tie knots like nobody's business. Snake is strong with a heart of gold. You don't want to get on his bad side though. It's scary to get on his bad side. Moose helped me get my confidence when it comes to girls.

I loved school. Lunch was my favorite subject followed by free period. I **hated **science and math. I loved English and History. I had no idea that soon a lesson I learned in science would play a pivotal role in my life. We were learning about pullys at the time. A pully is a machine that you can use to get leverage and manipulate something heavy so it gets easier to pull.

_It started in the winter. It was a cold day but I was really excited. I had gotten 100 on my English test. I had won the debate in class. I had gotten the lead in the school play. I confess. I'm sort of a theater geek and proud of it too._

I went into my dad's office to give him a hug and tell him about my dad. I did that every day. No matter what he was doing he always took a couple of minutes to talk to me about my day. We were also going on a field trip to the theater. It was for history. We were studying the French Revolution. Tale of Two Cities was playing in the afternoon and then there was an early evening showing of Les Miserables.

I told dad all about my day.

"Proud of you Con," he told me, "How are you doing in science."

I sighed.

"Fine," I said, "But it's stupid."

"Science isn't stupid," Mike said, "I like it."

"Good for you," I said, "But what does science have to do with real life."

"Well science is the body that houses the soul," Dad pointed out.


	2. Ben's point of view

((This is told from Ben's point of view))

"So dad," Conner said, "I know you're busy and all but if you could come to my play that would be great."

_**If** I could come to his play? I wouldn't miss it for the world._

"Of course I'm coming,"I told him, "I would never miss anything like that."

"Cool," Conner said, "Oh Carrie invited me to go out for ice cream with her tonight."

"Like a date," I asked him.

He blushed and admitted it.

Conner was at a complicated age. He was not quite a little kid but he wasn't quite an adult yet. He was becoming his own person. He had his own ideas. He was developing relationship with girls. I sighed. Caroline was in high school before she started developing an interest in boys although she did have her own tastes from a very early age.

"I'm okay with you going," I said, "But I want you to text me when you get there so I know you got there safe. Also wear your baseball cap and sunglasses."

"Yeah I won't stand out wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap **in the middle of winter**," he said laughing and rolling his eyes.

"The kid has a point," Mike said.

"The ice cream parlor is right across the street," Conner pointed out, "and I'm actually wearing my ski jacket because it is freezing outside."

"Fair enough," I said, "But still text me"

"I will dad," he promised skipping out of the room.

After Conner left Mike said he had a good joke.

"Let's hear it," I said.

I don't mind laughter. I am fun and light hearted.

"How do you start an adult novel of Tale Of Two Cities," Mike asked.

"How," everyone asked.

"It was the breast of times."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay I got one," Ruth said.

Ruth has been one of my best friends since college.

"Fine," I said, "But after that we need to get back to business."

"Why are the policies that hurt people like a vacuum?"

I knew that topic would come up sooner or later. In a way I was glad it came up sooner rather the later.

"Because they suck," I answered.

"Did I tell you the joke before," she asked.

"No," I said, "But it **does **suck and so do vacuum cleaners."

"Maybe we should think about ending the policies that hurt people," Tommy suggested.

"There's no maybe about it," I replied, "But that's already been done. I'm announcing it at my next press release."

Everyone cheered.

"What gave you the idea," Dan asked.

"Conner," I said, "We talked about it a few nights ago. I always thought the policies that hurt people was a stupid idea. I just never even took the time to think about it."

Just then Mike's phone rang. He looked at me apologetically and answered the phone.

"Leah is in labor," he said when he hung up, "It just started."

"Go," I said.


	3. Getting Ready For The Date

Please note that unless otherwise stated the story will be told from Conner's point of view

* * *

I went to take a shower. I had a date with a beautiful girl tonight. Her name actually is Caroline but I just call her Carrie. Interestingly I dated a Maggie before which is weird because my mom's name is Margaret. That's why I called her Maggie instead of Margaret. Caroline is my sister's name. It would be too weird to call my girlfriend by my sister's name.

Mom was out doing something. I think it was some kind of charity event. She does that at least once a month usually twice. I'm really proud of her. I love how she takes the time to help those in need. I was also **really **glad she wasn't here today. I only had 2 hours to get ready.

I'm sure many of you are thinking _you're a boy. Why shouldn't it take you a few minutes to get ready._Well when you're the son of the President it's a different story. When I go out with my friends I can't look like how I normally do. I started by taking a shower. I washed from head to toe. I didn't want any odor coming from me tonight especially when I'm trying to impress my girl.

After that came the eye contacts. My eyes are brown so I had to chose a different color. I picked amber gold. It was Carrie's favorite color. She said it reminds her of springtime. She reminds me of heaven. I really adore her.

Next came the yucky part. Makeup... well actually it was cover up. I have a very distinguished scar that I got when I was 8. Four years later it is still very much there. So I had to cover up that scar with makeup. I blended it in the way mom taught me to. After that I put on a muscle suit.

I like muscle suits much better then fat suits for several reasons. First, I look better in a muscle suit. Also nobody can mess with me. Well they can but they won't get anywhere. That thing is packed to the max. I think it was what inspired the phrase "I'm rubber you're glue. Anything you do bounces off me and sticks to you."

My dad was actually the one who told me about muscle suits. He used to wear them when he was my age. He also wore one seven times when he was in college and once at a Halloween party. It was kind of funny to see him in pictures. After that I put on my clothes and my jacket. I would be going out in an hour. I ran into my dad in the hallway as I started heading out.


	4. How I Met Your Mother

"Wow," dad said, "I don't remember sending for Hulk Hogan."

I laughed.

"I guess you're saying I look good," I said.

Dad smiled.

"You look great," he told me.

"Can you believe Carrie asked me out on a date," I exclaimed.

"And why not," dad said, "She'd be a fool not to."

I smiled.. My father is more then my father. He's also my best friend.

"Dad," I said, "How did you know mom was the one for you?"

"That's easy," he said, "I saw her."

I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed alongside of me.

"I met your mom when I was thirteen. She was the type of person that would do **anything **for anyone. I met her at a historical event that your grandfather dragged me to."

"Seriously," I asked laughing.

"I didn't like history at all," dad said, "Especially the town square 'reenactments' but your grandfather thought it would be good for me to not only go but take part of it as an administer. He thought it would 'prepare me for life'. I said I had my own style and I would never act that way anyway to which my father said he used to think so too."

"Why was mom there," I asked.

"Protester," dad replied, "and the protest got out of hand. She was a dealing person."

"Mom," I exclaimed, "are you serious?"

"I just couldn't act out my part," dad said, "I missed on purpose... **every time**."

"How romantic," I said.

"We started dating six weeks later after I found out we went to the same high school."

"How did you propose to her," I asked.

"Actually," dad said, "She proposed to me. It started out as a joke but then I realized that I **did **want her to be my wife and **I **ended up proposing to **her **in Disney world."

"Cool"

"Caroline came along when we were married only six days."

"You were together before you married," I exclaimed.

"No," dad said, "Caroline was actually adopted."


	5. How I Met Your Sister

I couldn't believe it. My sister was adopted.

"Your mom was doing volunteer work in the adoption agency," dad explained, "She **loved **helping in any way she could. Well just six days after we were married she came home and her eyes were shinning I knew she was excited about something. She started telling me about this beautiful 3 day old baby in the orphanage and I could tell how much she had fallen in love with that infant. I said, "you want her don't you","

That actually **was **believable to me. My dad could read my mother like a picture book. He could read **everyone **like that.

"Your mother was speechless for a moment and then said, 'I couldn't help it. I adored her from the moment I saw her.'. I said I would like to meet the child. She squealed with delight and I do mean squealed."

My mom had an almost child like innocence about her. She was always laughing and smiling so I could honestly believe that one.

"I **did **caution your mom that the agency has strict policies and adoption would be quite a long process. The minute I saw Caroline I fell in love. When I held her I felt like I was holding my own baby. We were allowed to foster her for 7 months before we had officially adopted her. By the end of the year she was officially ours."

I held up a hand. I had a question.

"Was it hard for you being the only man of the house," I asked.

Dad laughed.

"I didn't see myself as the only man of the house," he said putting a hand on my shoulder, "I was a husband and a father. The way I see it I am 1/4th of a whole. Before you were born I was 1/3rd of a whole."


	6. Balancing Act Without A Safety Net

Wow. I can't believe I was six pounds by the time I was born and I came three months early. I would have been a **huge **baby had I been carried to term.

"Was I healthy," I asked.

"You spent one night in the NICU. You spent two days in the nursery. We brought you home on the third day."

I looked at my watch.

"Sorry dad," I said, "But I need to go. Carrie is waiting."

"You know," dad said, "You should invite her over here."

"I can't," I told him, "She has epilepsy. The scan could cause a seizure."

"Conner," dad said, "I would be happy to put her on the pass right through list."

I was grateful for that and I told him so. I then hurried across the street to meet with my girl. Minutes ticked by and she wasn't there. An hour passed. I was beginning to panic. Finally she showed up. She was running.

"Sorry," she said, "I was at a doctor's appointment. Did you get my text?"

"Don't worry," I said giving her a hug, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"So I guess we should order," she said, "I don't really have a lot of money so I guess I'll get a small vanilla cone."

"No," I told her, "It's on me."

"Thanks," she said.

I put an arm around her shoulder and we walked up to the counter. She ordered a hot fudge sundae and I got the same. It was really good... one of my favorites.

"So Carrie," I told her, "My dad wants me to invite you over for dinner."

"Cool," Carrie said, "What time?"

"You can come over after we're done at the ice cream parlor," I said.

"Awesome," Carrie replied.

* * *

Ben's point of view

I have often been asked why I let my kids be independent. There is a very good reason for that. Common sense tells us things change either in the short or long term.

I don't want to program it into my children's head that everything in this world is scary or bad. Life can be a challenge at time sure and there are difficult things sure but it's also good and beautiful. When change happens I don't want my children to be afraid to live. Yes, we're careful. Yes we take precautions but we also do so in a way that lets our children know it's safe to be children. That's the best way to parent. It's one of the things I'm most proud of


	7. Carrie Comes To Dinner

I come home with my girlfriend Carrie.

"Hey dad," I said, "I want you to meet my girlfriend."

Carrie's eyes widened in amazement.

"Hello Carrie," my dad said with a smile, "I've heard plenty of good things about you."

"Thank you sir," Carrie said shaking his hand.

"So," dad said, "Tell me a little bit about yourself. Cook is making cheeseburgers and fries because Conner told me how much you like those."

"It's one of my favorites," Carrie exclaimed.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," Carrie said, "I have an 18 year old sister."

"My daughter is 18 herself," dad said

"My mom is also pregnant again," Carrie added, "I'm going to have a little brother. I am so excited."

"That's wonderful," my dad said.

After my dad and my girlfriend talked for awhile it was time for dinner. We went into the dinning room. In the white house the dinning room is like **fine dinning**. Carrie was absolutely amazed. Mom came down for dinner. She had been really tired today and took a nap but she looked refreshed and energetic.

"Mom," I said, "This is my girlfriend Carrie."

My mom absolutely loved Carrie. She was sweet. She was funny. She **easily **charmed my parents. After a few more minutes (when the salad was served) I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey everyone," a cheerful voice said, "We're home."

It was my older sister and her boyfriend Tyler.

Caroline had a crush on Tyler since they were in grade school. They buddied up together in college and it wasn't long before they started dating. Personally I was glad for that. Tyler was REALLY nice. He was funny. He had become my friend as well as my sister's boyfriend.

"I have some exciting news," Caroline said at the end of dinner.


	8. Wedding Plans

"I think I know what that news is," mom said excitedly.

"Probably but let me say it anyway," Caroline laughed, "Tyler and I are engaged."

"Oh my GOD congratulations," I said hugging my older sister.

"That's wonderful," mom said excitedly.

"You're not pregnant are you," my dad's friend Mike asked.

"MIKE," dad exclaimed.

Caroline laughed.

"No I'm not pregnant," she said, "I had my uterus removed remember?"

Caroline had uterine cancer at age 13. To me that didn't make sense. But she had a good attitude about it. She was going to adopt so she didn't find it upsetting not to have a uterus.

"Oh," Mike said blushing, "Sorry Car... I forgot."

"It's not anything to be sorry about," Caroline said, "I beat the illness so I consider it anything but sad"

"I wish Luke would take a lesson from you," my mom's cousin said.

His son, my second cousin Luke was still furious at his parents for something that happened four years ago.

"I think he probably just feels like you don't take the time to listen to him," dad said.

"He's just a kid. He doesn't understand things like I do. I know what's best for my kid."

"But you don't talk to him. You don't take his feelings into consideration."

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I DON'T LOVE MY SON," he snapped.

"Did your dad say anything about him not loving his son," Tyler whispered to Caroline.

"I understand what Mr. Asher is saying," Carrie said, "He's just saying that kids like to be treated like they have the capability to understand things-"

"LUKE HAS AN ANGER ISSUE," his father said.

Mom rolled her eyes

"Gee. I wonder where he got that from," she said.

He stormed out of the room pissed off.

"Sorry about that," I said embarrassed about what happened.

"Why," Caroline said, "You didn't do anything to be sorry about."

"So when is the wedding," dad asked changing the subject to something happier.

"We've been thinking about having it in April," Tyler said, "It's perfect for an outdoor wedding."

"You're gonna have the wedding outside," mom asked, "That is such a great idea."

"Well with all the people that are going to be there," Caroline said, "We probably wouldn't have room indoors."


End file.
